


They Say That Every Day You Have A Chance For A New Life, But Nothing Ever Changes

by DissociatingGhost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Pining Obliviously Gintoki?, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissociatingGhost/pseuds/DissociatingGhost
Summary: Just another day.





	They Say That Every Day You Have A Chance For A New Life, But Nothing Ever Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Short, rather plotless, all way too well-known dynamics, as I'm just trying out writing about them (as I really like this fandom).

Someone looked at him with disdain, like he walked into Sadaharu's mess and its stench was trailing after him-

" Physiology is a natural thing, even while talking about that monster dog," he mumbled. " Gin-san knows about it the best, as it's my wallet which suffers the most, while I could get an sidekick alien dog feeding on the air, but noo, the world is a cruel place… "

Someone murmured something about him being irresponsible adult - 

" I am a boy at my heart, " he shouted," with dreams still unshattered! "

Someone passed him indifferently-

Ah, he was drunk, he realized suddenly. 

While being sober he wouldn't lean on someone else's shoulder, draped in well-known uniform, drenched in familiar smell of nicotine. 

" Oogushi-kun, " he slurred," do pillow's duty with dignity, stop fidgeting." 

Next moment he was close to getting the wooden wall as his pillow and futon, along with free service of getting knocked out, but he skillfully avoided the punch directed at him. Don't ever underestimate his ability to get into fights while intoxicated, making him real Drunken Master!

"Isn't it too early for getting drunk?" mayo-breath scowled at him with the cancer-stick in his mouth. 

" How someone so naive can guard the peace in Edo? " he tsked , " I just haven't sobered up since yesterday," he added with an air of superiority. 

Moment later he felt a rush of air near his face and a few strands of hair fell slowly on the ground, unmistakingly his - silver and curly. Permy. 

" Oops, my hand slipped. My bad, it's a tic triggered by useless members of society, " Hijikata sheathed his katana with maniacal grin.

" What an interesting thing to say," Gintoki's smile was as wide as his. " Coincidentally I suffer from a similar condition," he said while swiftly kicking police officer's calf, making him stagger. 

" Can't control my limbs in front of tax-thieves," he concluded with satisfaction. 

Then he frowned, realizing dubious meaning of his own words and immediately decided to ignore it, for the time being. 

Yes, they banter and fight with each other on a regular basis, that was the order of their world, unchangeable like Naruto chasing Sasuke or Goku looking for dragon balls, but usually Hijikata wouldn't draw his katana. 

He didn't know why, maybe it got blunt because of using it on his subordinates, as expected of Demon Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, but that was a fact. 

Fat like a bottle of mayonnaise. 

The thing is, he drew it today, so maybe this day wasn't the best of his life either. Not entirely under his control. 

When days got shorter and shadows longer, some memories were more difficult to ignore. 

" Buy me a parfait and then maybe, just maybe, I will think about forgetting this attack of rotten police officer on an upstanding, hardworking, barely making it, citizen," he said with grace of feudal lord. 

" I can't see anyone like that," grumbled Hijikata, but half of hour later, after his shift, they finished eating their first portion of dango. 

Hijikata insisted that Gintoki should pay for his own part of meal, but he should have known him better than that. 

He would sneak out, leaving him with their bill. 

As usual.

At a safe distance, not too far, but not too close, dancing around each other. 


End file.
